1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an X-ray positioner and restraining device, and in particular to a restraining device for radio-logical exposure in veterinary practice.
X-ray positioners are generally used in veterinary medicine. Specifically in radiology it is particularly important to properly position the patient or pet, or a part of the patient or pet, on the X-ray table, so that the persons performing the procedure to leave the room during the X-ray or radiography exposure. It is quite important during exposure, to maintain proper precise anatomical positioning of the body part to be X-rayed or radiographed. Furthermore, during the set-up procedure, the respective body part must be positioned properly so as to attain the correct view of the part to be X-rayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray table of the general kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,980,848 to Cass. Several adjustability features are provided by Cass. It is seen, however, that the table is quite bulky and it is limited in its applications. Properly exact positioning of limbs is not possible and the table is mobile only to a limited extent.
The infant immobilizer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,834 provides for only limited adjustability, in that it is provided specifically for infants.
In general, prior art X-ray positioning devices are permanently attached to the X-ray table, they are bulky and do not allow for easy manipulation and preparation of the incapacitated patient for radiation exposure.